


The Amazing Jughead Jones

by Ithoughtyoulikedmereckless



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, I just couldn't help myself, Spiderman AU, fluffy fluff, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 18:50:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16728882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithoughtyoulikedmereckless/pseuds/Ithoughtyoulikedmereckless
Summary: Jughead has a secret. No one can know about it. But that doesn't stop Betty from asking questions.





	The Amazing Jughead Jones

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the amazing makingitwork! This would not have been finished without her. You should go read literally everything she has written because she is genius! I hope you enjoy this little oneshot:)

Jughead walks through the door, throwing his bag on the ground and slipping off his shoes, unceremoniously. He stumbles weakly into the livingroom to get to the bathroom, hoping Betty is already in bed so she won’t notice his injuries and lack of clothing. The last thing he expects to see is a frazzled Betty surrounded by glitter, scissors, construction paper and stickers. It looks like a craft store has exploded in their apartment. 

“Why the hell is there glitter everywhere?” Jughead asks tiredly with an edge to his voice as he picks up some glitter from the lamp table with his point finger. He stares at the pink and silver Satan dust on his finger with a grimace.

Betty jumps at the sound of his voice and quickly looks behind her and then snaps her head back to whatever she is working on. Her words come out in a hurried cluster, “I have this project due tomorrow that I forgot about and it’s worth 50% of my grade and I have to come up with a lesson plan to keep 6-year-olds entertained while still making them learn something and I thought ‘Well, why not use glitter? Who doesn’t love glitter? I love glitter. Glitter is the best.’ So now I’m surrounded and I feel great.” She suddenly drops the scissors in her hands and whips around to Jughead who now has a hand on his forehead trying to ease the pain that she increased with her talking. Her eyes widen as she takes in his boxer clad body littered in bruises and cuts. “What the fuck happened to you?” Betty races over to him and immediately puts her hands on his face turning it side to side, checking for damage. He recoils from her touch with a grunt and heads to their bathroom. 

Betty is on his heels, not asking anymore questions,  _ thank god _ . He enters the bathroom and begins to open their medicine cabinet when she shoos him away, making him sit on the toilet seat. She takes out Aleve, hydrogen peroxide, band-aides, and Q-Tips, placing them on the counter. Betty picks up the bottle of pain med and slides out two pills, handing them to him, with a paper cup of water. He downs the pills and throws the cup into the garbage, not making eye contact with her. He stays silent, hoping she won’t question him about his current state.

Thankfully, she stays uncharacteristically quiet while she dips a Q-Tip into the Hydrogen peroxide and moves to stand between his legs. “This might sting a little.” She whispers softly. He chances a look at her, drawn in by the comfort in her voice, her soft green eyes connect with his blue ones for a moment before she breaks contact to concentrate on one of his cuts. 

He hisses when the Q-Tip touches the cut.

“Sorry.” She gently whispers.

He hums in recognition and then starts conversation to take his mind off the pain. “So, how much caffeine did it take to get you this wired at 2 a.m?” He laughs lightly at her wince. 

“Well, I took three caffeine pills which each equal two cups of coffee and then I  _ drank _ three cups of coffee so, um, a lot.” She rushes out, still very much affected by the amount of caffeine her body has consumed. She moves on to the next cut as Jughead laughs at her. 

“Well, you are truly in a rare form tonight, Cooper.” Her face heats up and she moves away from him to get another Q-Tip. 

She half smirks, moving between his legs again. “Well, lucky you then.” Her brow furrows as she focuses on his cuts, “Jughead, a lot of these cuts are pretty deep, are you sure you don’t need to go to the hospital?”

He grips his thighs, tensing at the mention of going to the hospital.  _ Relax dude or she’ll ask more questions.  _ He forces a warm smile onto his face, one that turns genuine when he sees the real concern on her sweet face. “Why would I need the hospital when I have the best care in New York right here?” 

The tips of Betty's ears turn pink as she lets out a gentle huff, biting her lip with a renewed focus on the cut across his eyebrow. She moves her hand to wipe the cut, when Jughead intercepts her hand. She locks eyes with him once again and he melts at the concern written all over her face.

He gives her a soft smile and rubs a thumb over her knuckles. “You don’t need to worry about me Betts, I’m fine. Really.” 

Her nose scrunches and her eyebrows furrow, taking her hand back from his and turning away from him to fuss with the medical supplies. “No Jug. You aren’t  _ fine _ .” She says rather harshly, in contrast to her earlier tenderness. She turns back to face him, the gentleness in her eyes replaced with intensity. “You can’t waltz into our apartment at two in the morning, not wearing clothes and covered in gashes and tell me that you are fine!” Her arms are gesturing wildly around her and she won’t meet his gaze. “This is not normal Jug! This is not  _ fine _ !”

Jughead goes to open his mouth but closes it once she finally drags her gaze from the ceiling to meet his. Her eyes are lined with tears, a single drop escapes, traces a jagged line down her face. She quickly wipes it away and goes to turn from him again. Jughead’s heart constricts at the display of distress from the woman in from of him.

He grabs her arm and brings her back in between his legs. She tries to pull away but he grabs her waist instead. “Betts, look at me.” She picks a spot on his shoulder to stare at instead. “Hey. Betty.” Jughead moves one of his hands to her chin, squeezing her chin in between his thumb and forefinger to get her to look at him. 

Her red rimmed eyes finally look into his. Jughead wipes another tear from her face before it can fall. “What’s this?” he asks her softly. “This can’t be over some small bumps and bruises can it?”

Her lower lip trembles. “You’re all I have Juggie. I don’t know what’s been going on with you, but I’m worried. You don’t talk to me anymore. You always cancel our Friday night roommate bonding dates and then when I do see you, I’ve never felt more shut out. You used to tell me everything. And now, after nothing for what feels like months, you show up covered in gashes.  _ Gashes _ Jug! Not just scrapes. So yeah, I’m worried. I can’t lose you too.” Her voice is barely audible towards the end and her tears are now flowing steadily down her face.

He pulls her closer by the waist, and wraps her in his arms. His head rests on her stomach as her hands grab onto his head, running her hands through his hair. “I won’t leave you, Betts. I could never leave my best girl.” He whispers against her shirt.  They hold each other for an unmeasured amount of time until Betty pulls away.

“I’m going to finish cleaning you up, and then you will tell me  _ everything _ , Jug. And I mean it.” She looks at him with her “teacher stare”, the one she practices in the mirror every night because  _ “Jug, I won’t get hired if I don’t have the stare!” _ .

Jughead nods wordlessly because he knows it’s useless to fight her when she’s like this. Betty is the most protective and loyal person he has ever come across. But with that, comes her helicopter mom tendencies.

She finishes up her work and tosses the last Q-Tip in the trash and rubs her thumb tenderly over his eyebrow and leans down to place a kiss over the bandage. Her breath fans across his face and sends warmth throughout his body. He grabs her hand and squeezes slightly. “Thanks, Betts.”

She pulls back with a small smile and steps away from him to organize the supplies and put them back in their place. Jughead shifts a little uncomfortably on the toilet seat, feeling cold without her body close to him. While rifling through the cabinet, Betty glances at him and laughs at his discomfort. “Go put on some clothes, Jug. I’ll meet you in your room, it’s the only glitter free zone in our apartment.” They meet each other's eyes and burst into laughter. 

“Copy that.” He stands up from where he was seated and slides behind her, placing a hand on her back as he passes. Jughead walks down the hall in his boxers, covered in Hello Kitty Band-Aides™ because Betty insists on not having boring bandages. He pads into his room and grabs a pair of sweatpants, sliding them on and then grabbing a sweatshirt to throw over his head. Jughead flops onto his bed, throwing an arm over his head and letting out a long breath. There is so much he hasn’t told Betty mostly because he wants to keep her safe but also because there is no way Betty is going to believe him.

How the hell is he even going to start this freaking conversation.  _ Yeah, so I’m Spider-Man, you know, the mystery superhero that recently popped up around the city? Yeah, I’m also the superhero who is on the top of your “Would Bang” list. Surprise! _ Jughead groaned and dragged his hand down his face. 

Betty enters the room with a soft knock on his open door. “Hey Jug. You ready to talk?” 

Jughead drags himself into a seated position and gestures towards the empty spot on his bed next to him. “As I’ll ever be, I guess.” She walks over to him and sits, folding her legs underneath her. 

She places her elbows on her knees and rests her chin on her hands, waiting expectantly for him to start. 

_ There is no easy way to go about this. Just fucking say it Jughead. _

“Sooo. I’m kind of Spider-Man?”

Her mouth hangs open. Betty blinks three times and then drops her arms in front of her and squints her eyes at him. “My roommate could not possibly be a superhero. No way.” Betty shakes her head and gets up off the bed, heading towards the door. She stops and looks back at him and puckers her lips, furrowing her eyebrows. “There’s no fucking way.” She turns back to the door and takes two more steps before turning around once more with wide eyes and slaps her hand to her mouth. “Shit, Jug! You’re Spider-Man!” Betty runs over to the bed and nearly jumps on top of him. 

Jughead laughs and adjusts his position so they are facing one another. Betty’s eyes once again go wide and her face immediately turns bright read. “Oh my gosh _. Oh my gosh!” _ Betty throws herself back onto his bed and covers her face. “I said I would bang Spider-Man. Spider-Man is on the top of my “Would Bang” list.  _ You _ are Spider-Man.  _ Fuck. _ I’m just going to go die now. Tell my family I loved them. There is no way to live after this.” 

Jughead purses his lips in an attempt to contain his laughter but she lets out a high pitched whine and he loses all control. Betty looks at him through her fingers and glares. She rolls off the bed and tries to walk out the door but Jughead jumps up after her and catches her around the waist. 

Still laughing he says, “Oh no you don’t, Betts. You wanted to talk about this so you are going to stick through it and listen to everything.” She wiggles in his arms, trying to get away from him, but ultimately gives up when his grip tightens. Jughead is still laughing when his hold loosens and she turns around in his arms. Betty brings her arms around his waist and buries her head into his shoulder, mumbling something that is definitely not human speech.   

“Betty,” Jughead whispers next to her ear, “I can’t talk to you if you don’t move your head from my shoulder.” She just shakes her head in response and pulls him closer. “Am I just too sexy to look at?” He laughs when she wrenches away from him with an affronted glare.

“Oh, you suck, Jughead Jones!” Her face returns to the bright red it was a few minutes ago ands she hides her face in her hands, refusing to look at him. 

Jughead softly chuckles, his chest squeezing fondly at her embarrassment. He gently pulls her hands away from her face. “Betts.  _ Betty. _ ” She continues to stare at the ground. “Come on, Ponytail. I was just messing with you.” Betty looks up at the use of her old nickname and she cracks a smile.

“Just don’t let it get to your head.” She says with a roll of her eyes. She grabs one of his hands and drags him out of his room and into the kitchen. His hand tingles at the contact and he immediately misses her touch when she lets go to open the cabinet. “I needs sustenance in the form of popcorn if we are going to have this conversation.” He watches Betty stretch up on her tiptoes to reach a bowl. Her fingers only brush it though and she lets out a little huff. Jughead comes over behind her, placing a hand between her shoulder blades and reaches above her, letting his body brush against hers. 

“Here, let me.” he mutters. Betty freezes and lowers her hand. Jughead brings the bowl so it’s in front of her and she reaches for it, her hands brushing his. Jughead moves his hands to the counter in front of them, on either side of her. She turns around slowly, the bowl now held between them. Betty looks up at them, his heart skipping a beat at the brilliance of her emerald eyes. His eye drops to her lip, with her teeth trapping the bottom one. He slowly brings his thumb to the soft flesh and releases it from her teeth. Her breathe hitches and her cheeks are flush. Betty’s eyes skate across his face seemingly searching for something.  _ Alright Jug, just do it man.  _ “You know, I’ve been thinking.” Jughead’s hand moves to the side of her face, caressing the soft skin found there. “I think it’s impossible not to let my sexiness get to my head.” Betty’s face sours in distaste and confusion. She tries to move around him but he only take the bowl from her hands and puts it behind her on the counter and places his other hand on her waist. Jughead looks at the ground in the small space between them. “You see, when a gorgeous girl tells you, that you’re sexy... you have to listen to her.” His eye drift back to hers and he’s met with furious blush and a smile that shows off the dimples he loves so much.

With a roll of her eyes she breathes out, “Jug, you are such a  _ dork. _ ”

Jughead moves both his hands to her waist and leans in, brushing his nose with hers. “Mmm yeah, but you still think I’m cute.” Her arms encircle his neck, bringing their bodies closer to one another. 

Betty crinkles her nose at him and touches her lips to the tip of his nose before looking back at him. “Yeah, I guess.”

Jughead can’t comprehend that his absolutely  _ stunning _ roommate actually reciprocates his feelings, his mind is going a mile a minute and warmth spreads from his chest to the rest of his body. 

_ But wait. _

_ What if.  _

_ No. _

_ But really, what if she’s only into Spiderman and not you.  _

_ Of course she is, dumbass.  _

Jughead is so in his own head, that he hasn’t realized the space between them shrank even more. She is millimeters from his lips. His hand flies between them and he presses his pointer finger to her lips. Betty lets out a disgruntled noise, bringing her head back to raise an eyebrow at him. 

Jughead won’t meet her eyes and his eyebrows are furrowed. “Okay, but what if you are really only attracted to, like, I don’t know, Spiderman and not like me, me.” His heart is racing, mentally Jughead is already preparing himself for the heartbreak.  _ How quickly can I move out of the apartment? Probably in two day if nec- _

His thoughts are cut off by Betty’s soft giggle. Jughead immediately gets defensive, taking his arms from her waist and crossing his arms, effectively knocking her arms from around him. 

Before he can retreat completely into himself though, Betty, his sweet, sweet Betty, grabs his face between her two hands and give him her stare for the second time that night.  “Jughead Jones, you are the same person as Spiderman. I was attracted to, yes, his abs,” Jughead rolls his eyes, “but also his heart.  _ Your heart. _ So no, I don’t like Spiderman more than you.” He slowly un-crosses his arms and brings his hands back to their position on her waist. “ _ And _ , just so you know, I had a crush on you long before I was crushing on Spiderman.”

Jughead’s face hurts from the smile that is now plastered on his face. Betty is blushing as she relinks her arms behind his neck and leans in so her lips are by his ear. She whispers, “I have another secret.” She pauses for a moment while Jughead holds his breath. “You were always at the top of my  _ “Would Bang” list. Even above Spiderman.”  _ Betty finishes with an embarrassed giggle, sending a shiver through Jughead. 

Betty pulls back slightly, their breathes now mingling. Her hair is in a messy bun,flopping to the side with pieces of hair coming out all over the place. Her makeup is smeared under her eyes and she is looking up at him a lidded expression. 

Elizabeth Copper has never looked more beautiful.

Jughead can’t resist the impulse to touch her and grazes her cheek on his path to tug a few wisps of hair behind her ear. His voice, barely above a whisper, cracks slightly as he say “I’m going to kiss you now.” Butterflies erupt in his stomach and he honestly feels like he’s going to explode.  _ Shit. I shouldn’t just assume, do I ask? Yeah I should ask. Shit.  _ “I mean, er, if that’s okay?”  _ Smooth. _

Betty blinks slowly and her smile spreads through her eyes. She responds in a similar hushed tone, “It’s about damn time.”

Jughead leans down, hand tenderly placed on her jaw, his lips tentatively graze hers for a moment before she kisses him back confidently. Betty’s arms tighten around him, eliminating the space between them. Betty’s shirt has ridden up slightly, giving Jughead’s fingers access to the sliver of skin exposed. She hums into his mouth at the contact, their lips moving against one another. She pulls back and he presses his forehead to hers, his eyes still closed, trying to even out his heartbeat. 

“Juggie.” Betty plays with the hair at the nape of his neck. “I think it’s time for some more answers.” 

His eyes open at this and he places a soft kiss to her forehead. “Okay. But first, popcorn.” She extracts her arms from him with a giggle and turns around to the long forgotten bowl. “I’m just going to bring the whole bag. Bring the bowl if you really want to. But really, what’s the fun in that?” He reaches up to the top of the fridge where they keep their snacks and grabs the bag.

Bettys reaches up to try to grab it from him with a grin. “Jug, we just bought that! We can  _ not _ eat it all right now.” 

Jughead looks at her with a mischievous smirk and lunges at her, throwing Betty over his shoulder. “We can, and we most definitely will! Spiderman needs his calories.” He carries her down the hallways, her shrieks echoing through the small space. Once they get to his room, he tosses her on the bed. They sit cross legged from one another. 

“Okay, so tell me  _ everything. _ ” Betty’s eyes hold an excitement that rivals one of a child.

Jughead opens the popcorn and immediately Betty shoves her hand into the bag and pulls out a handful, shoveling it into her mouth still looking at him expectantly.  _ God she’s amazing. _

“Well, about two months ago, when I was working the closing shift at the museum when I was bit by a spider. I killed it and I didn’t think anything of it until I was walking home and put a dent into a streetlamp when I tripped into it.” Betty’s mouth hangs open and popcorn fall from her hand. “I was really freaked but honestly I was so tired, that I all I wanted to do was go home. The next day, weird things kept happening. Like I woke up with abs. The guy who eats at least two hamburgers a day without exercise had  _ abs _ !” 

Betty’s eyes crinkled with amusement, around a mouthful of food she says, “I remember that day. It was a good day.”

Jughead throws piece of popcorn at her forehead. “ _ Anyway _ , I went back to work and ended up finding it on the floor where I had killed it. So I did some science shit, I’m sure you don’t care about at the moment,” he is met with a nodding of her head, “and figured out that it was radioactive.”

Betty’s eyes were wide. “Oh my gosh Juggie, what did you do? Seriously, how did you keep this a secret for  _ two whole months _ ?” 

Jughead grabs a handful of popcorn himself and shoves it into his mouth. “I was just so terrified of not knowing what was happening that I didn’t want anyone else knowing. If it got out to the media and I didn’t have answers I had no idea what would become of me and I didn’t want to lose everything I’ve built here.”

Jughead places the popcorn on the floor and slides closer to Betty, grabbing her hands and pulling her onto his lap. She in turn grabs his hands and begins to play with his fingers as he continues. “So I discovered all the new abilities that came from the bite over the next couple of weeks.” 

“Which are?”

“It heightened my athletic abilities, gave me superhuman strength, and I can scale walls and ceilings and things. Among a few other things.” 

She continues to fiddle with his hands as she pieces everything he is telling her together. “So, where did the suit and the webs come from?”

“Remember the long hours I shut myself in my room?” Betty nods, “I was working on my Spidey shooters. And I just made a random suit that would hide my face so that I wouldn’t be recognised.” Betty is staring at him with a giddy smile, and he can’t help but smile back at her. “So I’ve just been running around the city trying to keep the peace and stuff because why not? Seemed like a pretty good use of my time.”

Betty runs her fingers through his hair, brushing it off of his forehead. “But why didn’t you tell me? You know, once you figured out what had happened to you.” 

Jughead’s eyes shift to a spot on the comforter next to him, a blush rising to his cheeks. “Honestly, everything around me had been completely turned upside down. For the past two years you have been one of the most stationary and comforting aspects of my life and I thought that if you found out, what we had would change too and I didn’t think I could handle it.” He looks back to her soft green eyes which are brimmed with tears. “Whoa hey-”

Betty connects their foreheads and closes her eyes. “You’re important to me too Juggie.” She opens her eyes and gives him a shy smile. “I’m kind of liking the change though.”

Jughead stamps a quick kiss to her lips through his smile. “Abso-fucking-lutely. Just as long as you don’t think anything less of me because of everything.”

She plants another quick kiss to his lips and then smirks at him. “Well, I think you are pretty amazing Spider-Man.” Jughead beams back at her as she hops off his lap. “Now let’s go watch a movie because you have missed far too many roommate bonding nights.” As she get to the door she throws over her shoulder, “And I am in desperate need of some snuggles.”

Jughead scrambles off his bed to follow her. “Betts, what about your lesson plans?”

She just shrugs. “I’ll do it before class tomorrow and live out the full college experience.” Betty grabs his hand, “This is more important.” 

Jughead’s chest  tightens at her words and he can’t believe how his night has turned around. He places a kiss to her temple. “Sounds like a plan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed reading!! Come say hi to me!  
> Tumblr: ithoughtyoulikedmereckless


End file.
